All Things Chaos
by BriAliana
Summary: Banner has returned and so has evil. The Avengers decide to take a vacation to mend their relationships after the previous brutal battle. When all things seem well each one of them receive a mysterious text reading, "I've just killed one of you in the future, guess who?".
1. Chapter 1

**[READ] I do not own anything but the creativity. Everything is Marvel. This is just pure fiction.**

 **I will also like to add that if you want more you should leave a review. I plan for this to get action packed with romance on the side. Tell me what you liked or what your waiting to see. The reason why it is short is because I want to see if you all want more.**

 **Honestly I just had fun writing this. I love Marvel like the next person. So thank you for reading!**

As soon as he smiled he extended his hand, all she could think about was the last time she seen him and punched him square in the jaw. Tony cleared his throat,politely grinning at the two's awkward encounter.

"He's a jerk.' Natasha moved back to her place beside Tony while Banner continued greeting people. "He thinks he can just dissapear then pop up out of nowhere like nothing even happened."

Tony tossed Pepper a nod from a far then took a few more sips of his white wine.

"How confidant can you be?' she rambled on. "He got what was coming for him anyway. Someone was going to do it, it just so happened to me." A flashing memory of Thor blaming her for him turning green drowned in her mind. "Now I'm the bad guy?"

Tony laughed. "We're all mad at him Romanov. You're just the only one that showed it physically,"

She bite her bottom lip. "Is that so Tony? Who the hell invited him then?Huh?" she was now facing him. "This is your building right? You are in charge of your guest?"

Tony set his glass beside him. "You wanted me to just not invite him? We're a team I wasn't about to just cold shoulder him," She gazed back over towards the awkward scientist spinning around himself, possibly searching for somewhere to hide for the rest of the night. "I thought mabye you two would enjoy a nice talk...in public...with witnesses."

Natasha didn't laugh. "I'll speak with him after the Great Wall of China falls," with that the agent picked up Tony's half full glass of wine, pursed her lips and begin socializing like nothing had been said. Although Stark could tell Bruce was getting to her, and not in a good way.

 **So what do you think? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[READ] Thanks** **to everyone who followed the story and I have a few adorable mentions:** Chaseyn **,** Chrome Nagi Dokuro, and RockAngel2642. **I want to thank you guys for liking and adding. This chapter is not all that long but it will begin to pick up its pace soon enough. Make sure you add a review just so that I know your still with me. Without further ado here's Chapter Two!**

"Listen, I've seen the grass on the other side," she frowned, "and it's definitely not greener at all." Tony barked. "Come on guys we used to be tight." he crossed his arms over his shoulders as if he were a Back Street Boy. "Until my son came and ruined it all,"

"Are you referring to Ultron?" Steve leaned on the back of the couch.

"Of course I'm referring to Ultron, now get of my chair like that." Banner grinned as Captain obeyed his order like a soilder.

"So what are you really trying to say?" Banner asked taking his glasses off. "You want us to have an intervention or something?" Natasha's eyes landed on his. "Sounds fair I agree with clearing a few things up," he said matching the look then slowly placing his specs back on his nose.

"What about you?You haven't said a word," Everyone glanced in Romanov's direction. She opened her mouth with the intention to go around the question but an all to familiar voice took over.

"I'm sorry for being late," Clint stood beside his favoite agent with a smirk on his face. "Traffic was hell,"

Somehow Natasha new Barton always had her back even when he didn't notice. "Where's Thor?" he removed his shades. His shoulder playfully bumped Natasha's like a personal hello.

"Uh, he's a god. He doesn't have time for this shit," Tony remarked.

"And we do?" Natasha whispered under her breath. Banner must have heard because his lips formed a shocked 'o'.

"Language," Steve warned. "This day in age people swear for a living," Clint's brow arched.

" Is that why I'm so rich then? Because I swear? Hell, then Steve you should try it," Steve opened his mouth before being cut off.

"Where getting of subject," Banner reminded all of them. Everyone went silient. It became so quite you could hear the refigerator running.

Were they just fighting? Was it that easy to get in to a brawl these days? Truth was Ultron did destroy them from the inside it was just later they've all noticed. He might of been beaten but his remaining goal stayed present.

It wasn't going to work out. If they all keep this up what was the point of calling them a team? What was the point of calling them the Avengers?

"How about a getaway like a vaction," Clint broke the ice" We should take off a little time to relax and talk about whatever issues that need to be resolved."

Natasha couln't help but glance towards Barton's ringless finger. She should have known. Now that she thought about it there was a time he had sounded like he wanted to tell her something, but being stuck in her stubborn ways she read it as another sweet Barton moment. A moment in which he'd pretend to be stressed whenever she was,so that she wouldn't feel alone.

"Sounds about right to me," she said backing him up. He smiled as she returned the long awaited shoulder bump.

Tony shrugged. "If that's what you choose over the therapy session I scheduled fine," he commented sounding slightly offended.

"Then it's a plan?" Captain asked everyone. The Avengers all nodded in agreement whether they wanted to or not. "Alright,"

"A therapist?" Banner said towards Tony as everyone began leaving.

"Yeah, Stephen Hawking,"

 **Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Twice he had fallen on a beautiful curly haired women's shoulder . She smiled polietly the first time assuring him that it was okay, but the second time she wasn't so friendly.

"Public transportation is just not my thing," he mouthed to Banner.

Natasha was surprised when Bruce choose to seat with her on the bus. She had expected Clint in the long run but Bruce beat him to it. She new he wanted to get a few words in before the trip began with what Clint called barrier cleansing.

 _Two days before..._

"We should take a Greyhoud." he said. "It'll be good for our non exsitent social lives,"

"Speak for your self partner. Talking to weird looking people is all I do" Tony clicked through a list of resorts in Florida, the place that was chosen for there 'intervention'. His eyes widened gleefully. "Look at this one," he said tapping Banner."There's a lab right next door," he noted quietly.

Banner removed his glasses. His brow tweaked. "Resort not Research," his expression showed interest but his tone otherwise.

"So I wasn't invited," Thor scratched his chin.

"According to Tony you don't have time for this shit," Clint slapped the god's shoulder. Thor squinted his eyes in confusion.

"You better not talk like that when Captain's around unless your living off of a swearing career," Natasha joked. She moved her body further back in to her chair.

"If what you're doing is shit Tony is correct." Thor came to conclusion.

Tony wagged one finger in the air.

"Told you,"

 _Present Day..._

"I'm sorry about making such a bad exit," Banner closed the book he had in between his nose.

"A bad entrance too," Natasha didn't bother closing her own. Instead she turned the page as if she was already done speaking to him.

" I'm not going to make up any type of excuse to get out of this one Natasha"

The hair on her neck stood up. She hadn't heard him say her name like that in a long time. If only he didn't leave for an entire year she would have been somewhat more open. Romanov wasn't one to pour out her feelings so fast. She held them in like a spider and her prey.

"Probaly should of thought of that before you left," she murmered. Bruce tucked his glasses in his shirt pocket.

"I was ashamed and afraid," he admited looking downwards." I needed time to think,"

" I don't have an issue with you needing time to think. I have an issue with your timing. I wasn't the only one that needed you, we all needed you."

Bruce couldn't believe she managed saying this all without giving him a glance. Clint eyed the two from a few rows behind. He noticed Natasha's lock postion which caused her to block any incoming eye contact.

"I'm here now," he tried. Natasha smirked.

"What about then?" she said now peering in to his dark eyes.


End file.
